Three Words
by shonti
Summary: Peeta is hijacked. Katniss has never been good with words. But when Katniss tells Peeta these three words what will happen? Could it bring back the real Peeta? Or could it kill him. The "T" rating is only a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Shonti here with a new story! I know I have another story I'm currently working on, but I really wanted to write this one! Check out my other story "Because She Came Here With Me"! It's about what would happen if Katniss loved Peeta after the interview. Now here's the summary for this story:**

**_Summary:_**_ Peeta is hijacked. Katniss has never been good with words. But when Katniss tells Peeta these three words what will happen? Could it bring back the real Peeta? Or could it kill him._

**While you read this keep in mind the following**

**1. I wrote this like in the middle of the night. So is you hate it, blame it on sleep deprivation. Not me.**

**2. Review!**

**3. Follow and Favorite!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"He wants to see you." Haymitch tells me. I feel the tiniest bit of hope bloom inside me. Maybe he's getting better!

"Okay," I say. "When?"

"Meet me by his room at nine," he says, and then leaves. I look at the clock. It's only three in the afternoon. I have a long wait till tonight.

* * *

I lean against the wall waiting for Haymitch to come. I try to tell myself to not be so hopeful, remembering the last two encounters with him. First he tried to strangle me and the last time he wanted to see me he ended with him screaming I'm a mutt.

"Well you're here early." I turn to see Haymitch walking up to me. I shrug, but I can't put out the sparks of hope in my eyes. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be afraid of being disappointed, sweetheart," he says, but I can see he has the exact same look in his eyes.

One of his doctors comes up to me. "He won't be in restraints this time, so if he attacks just run out." I nod.

A nurse walks out of his room. "He's ready," she says. I slowly open the door and stare into crystal blue eyes. It's a relief to see them and not the horrible black eyes when he goes into hijacked mode. He's sitting on the edge of his bed.

I smile at him "Hi, Peeta."

"Hi," he replies. It hurts me to see the guarded look in his eyes and the cautious sound of his voice.

"Haymitch said you wanted to see me." I prompt, hoping he'll say something the old Peeta would say.

He nods. "I remember the bread."

I freeze. "Really?" I say, hoping the excitement in my voice isn't too noticeable. He nods. "What do you remember about it?"

"You were in the rain outside the bakery and you were starving. I burnt some bread and my mother hit me." I nod, wanting him to continue. "I went outside and threw two loaves to the pigs and one the to you. The next day I tried to catch your eye, but you looked away. And then you picked a flower, I used to remember what kind, but now I don't." He looks me straight in the eyes. "Is that right?"

"Almost. You threw two loaves to me and one to the pigs and I picked a dandelion the day after," I correct. He gives a slight nod and then laughs to himself. "What?" I ask.

"I just find it funny that you're helping me even though you hate me." He says.

"I don't hate you," I retort.

He laughs coldly, standing from his bed. "I know what this is, Katniss. You're trying to trick me into trusting you again." Tears are starting to fill my eyes. "I'm not falling for it this time," He hisses. His eyes are starting to turn black.

"Peeta, I don't hate you!" I yell in desperation.

"Yes, you do!" he yells, starting to advance towards me.

"I love you," I choke out.

He freezes. His eyes turn back to blue. Then to black. He closes his eyes tightly and his hands are gripping the sides of his head. He begins to stumble. He leans his fore head against the nearest wall to steady himself.

"Peeta?" I whisper, cautiously stepping towards him. He turns to look at me. I gasp and stumble backwards into a corner.

His eyes are blood red.

Suddenly he collapses onto the floor, shaking violently. "Peeta! Help!" I scream, over and over. "Help!"

Doctors and nurses burst through the door. I'm still screaming. I see someone with bronze hair run into the room. "Finnick! Help!" I scream. He runs over to the corner I'm hunched in and scoops me up in his arms and quickly runs out of the room. We sit on a bench outside of Peeta's room and I sob into his chest.

I see a flash of blonde hair and I look up in time to see Peeta get wheeled right by me. Finnick and I run after the doctors. They're saying he has to get emergency surgery.

Before he's wheeled into the operating room, I yell, "Peeta, stay with me!"

I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure he whispered, "Always."

* * *

**Love it? Let me know! Hate it? Keep your thoughts to yourself.**

**~shonti**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't very long. But I wanted to update as fast as possible, thanks to all the great reviews I got! **

**Thanks to: Guest, silverarcher8, OJsmybestfriend, and firefoxxe, for reviewing!**

**Thanks to: XIIIHOPEXIII, beastlynerd, kbalius, and silverarcher8 for favoriting!**

**Thanks to: kbalius, firefoxxe, crazybooklover99, beastlynerd, always-an-innocent, Red Tulip Tribute, MsChococat99, and KellyAnn96 for following!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It feels like hours as I sit in the waiting room with Finnick. He told me what happened and why he was in the hospital. He says that he was visiting Annie and Johanna in their rooms, down the hall from Peeta's room. He heard me screaming and ran to see what was going on and found me screaming in horde of doctors.

Finnick looks at me suspiciously, "So what exactly happened in there?"

I sigh; I've been trying to avoid this question all night. I tell him everything, from when Haymitch told me he wanted to see me to when I told him "I love you" for the first time.

"It was so scary, Finnick," I say, with a shaky voice. "First his eyes turned black, like they do when he's about to attack. Then they turned blue. And then back to black." Tears are starting to fill my eyes. Finnick puts his arm around me to calm me down. I force the tears back down. "Then he started stumbling and he leaned against a wall to hold his balance. I started to walk towards him, to make sure he was okay, and he turned to face me. His eyes- his eyes- they were-" Tears start spilling out of my eyes.

"Shh…. It's okay, Katniss," Finnick tries to comfort me. I take a deep breath.

"Blood red," I finish.

"What was blood red?" he asks.

"Peeta's eyes! They were blood red." Finnick's eyes widen. "I was so shocked I stumbled back into a corner. That's when he fell to the ground and started shaking uncontrollably." I swallow back the rest of my tears. "And you know the rest."

"It'll be okay, Katniss." Finnick soothes, pulling in for a hug.

I push him away. "How do you know that, Finnick? We don't even know what's wrong with him!"

"I know that because I'm the great Finnick Odair!" By the look in my eyes he can tell I'm not convinced. "Okay, how about this, how about I go ask a doctor what went wrong?" I nod my head, but I'm not sure I want to know.

A few minutes after Finnick leaves to find a doctor, Haymitch comes and sits down next to me. "Well, sweetheart, you really made a mess of things." I don't say anything back to him. I silently wish for Finnick to come back. Conveniently Finnick walks right in is I'm thinking that.

"Sorry, Kat. All the doctors who know what's going on are the room with him." Finnick looks at Haymitch. "Do you know?" I actually never thought that Haymitch might know. He was with the doctors when it happened, so maybe he does know.

"Do you?" I ask.

He smirks at me. "Well did it just occur to you that I might know a thing or two?" I glare at him. "As it turns out, I do know what happened." Both, me and Finnick look at him expectantly. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not interrupt and listen because I'm not repeating myself. Got it?" We both nod and prepare ourselves for what is to come.I

* * *

**What should happen next? I have a few ideas, but I want to know what you think. And remember the reviews I get the faster I update!**

**~shonti**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting fellow earthlings. I come in peices. And bring you the offering of an update. And thank yous for people who deserve them.**

**Thank you: lknights91, Red Tulip Tribute, and crazybooklover99 for reviewing!**

**Thank you Red Tulip Tribute for favoriting!**

**Thank you: lknights91, crazybooklover99, Red Tulip Tribute, and ChrissyGleek for following!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Okay. So this this is what happened, now this is a long explanation, so bear with me," Haymitch says calmly. I, on the other hand, am about to burst from worry, anxiety, depression, and anticipation.

"Haymitch, just say it!" I yell at him. "Sorry, I'm just really worried," I mumble the apology.

Finnick lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Katniss, we know this is hard."

Haymitch decides it's time to continue. "Okay, so when someone is hijacked the venom goes into their body and attacks a certain part of their brain. On Peeta, it was the part of his memories of you, Katniss. They have practiced hijacking on people before Peeta. And they found out that there were certain things that a person the victim knew could do to make the venom in their brain disappear, maybe a few words or an action, 'trigger words' are what the Capitol called them. But after the Capitol realized there were 'loopholes' in the venom they had to advance the hijacking process for Peeta."

He stops to think of the right words to say. "So what they did was, instead of the venom disappearing it went into Peeta's blood stream. They did this because after a person hears the trigger words they are no longer useful. And once the venom reaches his heart he will be dead. But-"

"He's dead?" I choke out.

"Now what did I say about interrupting?" I glare at him, but the pain is evident in my eyes. "You didn't let me get to the good news, sweetheart."

I seem to brighten a little at this. "What's the good news?"

"He was very lucky to have a room full of doctors right next to him, I'll tell you that. Hopefully we caught it in time. He went into surgery so the doctors can get the venom out before it reaches his heart."

"So if he makes it, will we get the old Peeta back?" I ask. Haymitch nods and I smile for what feels like the first time in days.

**Haymitch's POV**

When I look at her smiling at me I can't bring myself to tell her the rest. Peeta's most likely not going to make it. None of these doctors have done this kind of procedure before. None of us knew how fast the venom moves through a person's veins.

I watch as Finnick gives her a hug. "I'm going to go back to Annie. I left her there when I came to see what was going on. I'll be back in a flash!" We both watch Finnick run out of the room.

I hear Katniss ask in a small voice, "Haymitch? Is Peeta going to make it?" I'm about to answer when a person who I would least expect to see come in. Katniss' eyes widen and she clenches her hands tightly together.

I hear her whisper, "Hey, Gale."

* * *

**Hands in the air for a CLIFFY! Remember to Review, Fav, and Follow!**

**~shonti**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis amigos! I am proud to present chapter 4 of my most popular fanfiction Three Words! Since it's the weekend I try too update a lot! I will try to get chapter 5 uptomorrow, but no promises! Remember to check out my other story, Because She Came Here With Me. Thank you to these WONDERFUL people. I LOVE YOU!:**

**FOLLOWERS:watermelongirl97, SassySunshine, jessy0622, Goddessofbooks2435, and Peeta'sFavoriteGirl!**

**FAVORITES: SassySunshine, jessy0622, and Peeta'sFavoriteGirl!**

**REVIEWS: firefoxxe, beastlynerd, crazybooklover99, jessy0622, and Peeta'sFavoriteGirl!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey, Catnip." Gale says, walking over to her. "Can I talk to you?"

I nod. Getting up, I walk over to him and we step into the hallway. "What is it, Gale?" I ask, a little annoyed for pulling me away when Peeta's doctor could walk through the door any minute with news about Peeta.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was getting worried."

"Well I've been here," I reply, gesturing to the hospital around me. "visiting Peeta." His gaze darkens.

He throws his arms in the frustrated. "I don't get in Katniss! What does he have that I don't?" before I can say anything he cats me off, "He's _hijacked _Katniss! He's not coming back!"

"Don't you dare say that," I hiss in his face. "The real Peeta is in there somewhere, and I won't rest until I get him back."

"I love you more than he does, Katniss. You belong with me. Can't you see that? I'm better for you than he is." He slowly starts advancing on me. "Katniss, I love you." Then he does the unthinkable

He kisses me.

I strongly push him away and slap him. "How dare you! Sorry to break it to you, Gale, but I don't love you! I love Peeta! And he could die at any moment…" I have to stop because of the tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"How can you love him? I was there when bread boy wasn't! He doesn't deserve your love!" Gale yells back at me.

"You want to know why Peeta wasn't there, because He was in Capitol. Getting tortured! He will _always_ come back for me." I turn my back and start to walk away. "He's more of a man then you'll ever be."

Suddenly Gale pins me against the wall. "Take it back!" He screams at me.

"Never." He raises his fist threateningly. I close my eyes and then there is no more pressure on my shoulders. I open my eyes to see that Finnick is holding Gale up against a wall and yelling at him and punching him.

"Don't you try something like that again Hawthorne." He says threateningly, dropping him to the ground in a heap. He walks over to me leaving Gale on the ground. "Come on Katniss." He leads me back into the waiting room. Haymitch is still sitting there. He looks from me to Finnick. Finnick shakes his head, telling Haymitch to not ask anything about what just happened.

Suddenly I burst into tears. I can't hold it in any longer. I cry because I might never see Peeta again. I cry because Gale attacked me. I cry because I might never again hear Peeta's voice telling me how much he loved me. And I cry because I didn't realize what I had until he was gone.

I can feel the world around me slipping away as I fall into a web of darkness. The last thing I see is one of Peeta's doctors walk into the waiting room. About to tell us if Peeta's alive, but I can only see his mouth moving. I can't hear it.

All I can hear is Peeta's voice whispering, "Always."

All I can do is hope that he's okay. And that's my last thought before my whole world goes black.

* * *

**Sorry Gale fans! TEAM PEETA ALL THE WAY! Seriously though, if you are a Gale fan tell me because I have never came across a Team Gale fan. All my friends are either Team Peeta or Team Katniss. Tell me in your reviews if you are Team Gale or Team Peeta! Also tell me what you think is going to happen next! **

**Until next time!**

**~shonti **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI THERE! Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for you support! I really appreciate it! Thank you to:**

**REVIEWERS: firefoxxe, KatkaRussianGal, jessy0622, crazybooklover99, Guest, and TowerOfEnvolopes!**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVS: EverllarkPony, and fuzzysocksandwriting!**

**Response to TowerOfEnvolopes: Don't worry I don't think you're a cyberbully, you were just answering my question. AND CONGRATS FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER GALE FAN! Now it's not that I hate Gale, I like Gale. I just hate Gale and Katniss together. Here's my list of HG guys list top 3!: **

**#1: PEETA MELLARK! **

**#2: Finnick Odair. (Where's Finnick? Odair he is.)**

**#3: Gale Hawthorne (not with Katniss)**

**CHAPTER 5**

I wake in a hospital room and see Haymitch sitting in a chair by my bed side. He smirks at me. "Rise and shine, sweetheart. Have a nice beauty sleep?"

I rub my head with my hands. "What happened?"

"You fainted when Peeta's doctor walked in and-"He stops in mid-sentence and looks at me.

"Peeta?" I choke out and hold my breath.

Haymitch smiles at me. A real smile. Not a sarcastic smile. Not a smirk. A genuine smile. "He's okay, Katniss. He's going to be okay."

I grin up at him. "Can I see him?"

Haymitch nods. "In fact, I think we will get there in time to see him wake up." I enthusiastically leap out of the hospital bed and start running to Peeta's room. I have memorized the way there. I leave Haymitch in the dust as I zigzag through the masses of doctors, nurses, and patients till I reach the hospital room where Peeta is being kept.

I don't know how long I stand in front of that door, but eventually Haymitch catches up to me. "You ready?" I nod and Haymitch opens the door. I walk in to see Peeta sleeping on his bed. I slowly walk over and brush the hair from his eyes. I pull a chair up to his bedside and wait.

I drift into a daze until see him move. Suddenly he starts thrashing in his sleep. I hear him whimper, "Katniss. No, Katniss. Katniss, no." I'm startled because Peeta rarely moves in his sleep or when he has a nightmare, he usually just becomes paralyzed with fear. I stand up and try to wake him up.

"Peeta. Peeta, wake up." I whisper into his ear. Suddenly his eyes fly open and he sits straight up.

"Katniss?" He says shakily. I look deeply into his blue eyes. His stare softens and a few tears run down his face. His eyes are full of kindness and love, like they were before he was hijacked. I throw my arms around him and start sobbing.

"I thought I lost you forever," I manage to get out between sobs.

He gently puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up so that I'm looking in his eyes. "I'll always come back for you."

Haymitch gives a slight cough to signal that he's still here. "I think I'll leave you two love birds alone." He exits the room.

"I missed you so much," I say. He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. "I love you." I breathe. Suddenly, Peeta tightly squeezes his eyes shut and grabs onto the railing on the side of his bed. His breathing becomes labored and he starts to shake slightly. "Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask urgently.

"I- I don't know," he says. I run out of the room and look around urgently. I run to the nearest doctor and drag him into Peeta's room. When I go over to Peeta, he's curled up into a ball and shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" I yell at the doctor. Lucky for me I grab the right doctor.

"Well, Ms. Everdeen, this is a side effect of Peeta's surgery." He informs me. "Sometimes, Mr. Mellark will get what we call relapses. There are two kinds; the first is like you see him now, shaky and unresponsive. The second is when he tries to attack you. Lucky these attacks don't last for very long, anywhere between thirty seconds and five minutes. As the years go by the attacks will get less and less frequent." I nod. "In a few minutes I'll send a nurse to come and check on him." The doctor leaves and I go and sit next to Peeta. A minute or so after the doctor left, Peeta slowly uncurled himself.

"Peeta, are you okay?" he nods.

"Katniss?" I look at him. "I love you, too." I break into a huge grin and kiss him. He kisses me back and we both lose track of time as our lips work against each other's. We break apart just in time for the nurse to come and check on Peeta.

Once she leaves I see a tired gaze in Peeta's eyes. "Peeta, you need to get some sleep," I tell him. He nods and scoots over on his bed to make room for me. I smile to myself and climb into bed next to him. I snuggle up against him and he immediately puts his strong arms around me. For the first night since the Quarter Quell I go to bed with a smile on my face.

I have Peeta now. I'm going to hold onto him for dear life. And I am never letting go.

* * *

**Should this be the last chapter? Or should I continue with the story? Let me know!**

**Question: What's your favorite song from the Hunger Games soundtrack? Mine is Abraham's Daughter or Safe and Sound.**


End file.
